


freak on a leash

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, D/s themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu in NEWS’ dressing room with Ryo on a leash.





	freak on a leash

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s all fun and games until somebody could poke an eye out with their arousal.

Ryo curses his hormones as the collar is adjusted around his neck, each rub of the leather against his throat feels like it’s in his pants and whoever dreamed up this photoshoot concept is a sick, kinky pervert.

This whole situation is only made _marginally_ better by the fact that it’s _Massu_ who is leashing him. Anyone else would have noticed Ryo’s state and mocked him thoroughly for it by now. Massu, however, has a one-track mind and is thankfully oblivious to anything that doesn’t involve a collar on Ryo’s neck.

But the way he sticks his tongue out the side of his mouth while he concentrates isn’t helping matters at all. Particularly since he’s in a shiny black leotard and eyeliner.

“Is it okay, Nishikido-kun?” Massu asks in concern. “You look like it’s too tight.”

Ryo resists the urge not to glare. “It’s fine,” he replies, training his voice into an annoyed gruff. “Let’s get this over with.”

He starts to get up and join the others in the bondage room, but Massu grabs his arm. “Wait!”

“ _What_?” Ryo whines, closing his eyes because it’s just too much, and even the thought of Shige as a female dominatrix sounds sexy right about now.

When he opens them, Massu is standing before him, blinking innocently. “Do you want to get something to eat after this?”

It takes Ryo a second to shift gears. “Yeah, sure,” he replies carelessly, then proceeds to drag Massu out of the room despite being the one on a leash.

Meanwhile, Massu thinks Nishikido-kun is a bit too quick to dismiss the idea of being his pet, but lucky for him, he has time to warm him up to the idea.


End file.
